There are heat source systems that have a plurality of parallel-connected turbo chillers and that produce a coolant by obtaining cold energy from these chillers. The coolant obtained by the heat source system is supplied to an external load, such as an air conditioner or a fan coil unit, installed in a plant facility or a building.
In such heat source systems, it is necessary to continue the operation thereof even when the heat load requested by the external load is low. As methods for continuing the operation even when the heat load is low, technologies discussed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are known.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 7-35426
Patent Document 2:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 7-35420